


Two Swords Binding Love

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Politics, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Pregnancy, Sex, Sparring, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth and Felix are drawn together by more in common than they realized and fit together like an oddly cut puzzle.  Getting through the war with the Empire alive was a priority.  Getting to know each other more intimately was another.Sylvain couldn't seem to keep himself from sharing a personal piece of information about his life-long friend. "Felix has a real soft spot for the Professor.  She should know about this hidden little detail."Byleth’s attention had momentarily focused on the part where Sylvain had stated that Felix had a soft spot for her before she redirected herself to the conversation at hand.  “Why do I feel like you are about to tell me some deep, dark secret?”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth entered the training hall with one main purpose on her mind, to check on Felix. Her brows furrowed as she quickly noted Dimitri, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dedue, but no Felix. She heaved a sigh of disappointment at not finding him with his friends, and sparring, as she approached Sylvain. “Where is he?”

“Probably went to his room,” Sylvain answered. “He was here just a while ago, flinging that sword of his like a beast.”

“He gave me quite the workout,” Dimitri added now. “Combination of anger and grief can really fuel that adrenaline rush. It was all I could do to keep up with him.” He set his weapon on the rack and turned back. “As much as Felix complained about Rodrigue, and they did have their differences for sure, it is another thing entirely when that person is gone completely,” he finished quietly. “Not only that, but he does have quite a bit of justified anger directed at me. I was happy to allow him to just vent some of it in a match.” 

“Felix has always been one to just bottle things up when it involves his family,” Ingrid chimed in now. “The loss of Lord Rodrigue, no matter how much he wants everyone to believe it doesn’t matter to him, it does.” She shook her head now. “It’s been a couple of days now, but if we try to talk to him about it, he spits his verbal venom and walks off. It’s the telltale sign with him that he’s actually hurting.”

“Well, he knows you guys will always be there for him, no matter what. You all are used to his ways and well bonded as life-long friends. As for me,” she drew a deep breath, “I have been just giving him space.” 

“Yeah, we have taken his wrath for years,” Sylvain chuckled. “We know him better than he knows himself. He’ll push past the loss, Professor. He’s also pissed that his uncle is keeping watch over the Fraldarius territory.” Drawing a slow and deep breath, Sylvain regarded Byleth carefully before saying, “I’m going to go out on a dangerous limb here and tell you something about Felix that he would literally kill me if he knew I told you.”

“Sylvain, no,” Ingrid warned as she reached out and wrapped her hand around his arm, shaking her head as she did so.

Slightly smiling, he looked at her and said, “All of us already know this, Ingrid, well except for Dedue. Anyway, Felix has a real soft spot for the Professor. She should know about this hidden little detail.” He looked at Dedue now, “And if you dare repeat this, big guy, I’ll accuse Dimitri of telling you.”

Dedue glanced at Dimitri before looking at Sylvain. “Understood.”

Byleth’s attention had momentarily focused on the part where Sylvain had stated that Felix had a soft spot for her before she redirected herself to the conversation at hand. “Why do I feel like you are about to tell me some deep, dark secret?” 

“Because he is,” Ingrid stated flatly. “And one he should probably not share.”

“Pffft, relax,” Sylvain dismissed. “So, we all know that Felix comes across as a cynical, uncaring person with nothing on his mind but his sword, but that isn’t really the Felix we grew up with and not the Felix we really know. When we were kids, Felix was…” he hesitated now as he tried to think of a word that wasn’t almost insulting.

“Let’s say, oversensitive,” Dimitri supplied now.

Sylvain slightly shook his head. “Nah, we’ll call it what it was. He was a crybaby.” He nodded as he saw Byleth’s incredulous expression. “It was easy to set him off back then. Anyway, when Duscur happened and Glenn was killed, Felix was crushed. He idolized his brother. Then, when Lord Rodrigue praised Glenn for giving his life to protect King Lambert and Dimitri, Felix snapped. He threw up this wall around himself, angry at his father for not caring, angry at Glenn for dying and leaving him, just angry. But,” Sylvain held up his finger now, “the Felix that still has feelings, and is actually heart broken over the death of his father, is hiding under the cynical Felix and surfaces when he is alone.” A sad smile touched his lips now. “Or with me.”

“This means that the past few days he’s actually been trying to come to terms with his loss alone in his room,” Byleth said in a saddened tone as she recalled doing the same thing after Jeralt’s death.

Sylvain lifted a shoulder. “Mostly, yes. But since he came out today to play with Dimitri, I can say he is doing much better.”

Byleth smiled at Sylvain now. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“Just thought you should know Felix like we do.”

Her teeth tugged her lower lip a moment in contemplation. “Maybe, I’ll go see if he’s in his room.” 

Walking down the hallway toward Felix’s room, she considered exactly what it was she was going to say to him. She remembered how she felt after her father was killed. All of the expressions of sympathy were nice to hear, but they did nothing at all to ease her pain. The usual expressions of sympathy would never do in his case, nor would they do much to comfort. 

She balled her fist and knocked on his door. No answer. Her eyes stared at the wood grain on the door as she considered what she had learned from Sylvain. If he was in his room, would he even allow her to come in? “Felix?” She knocked again before reaching to see if the door was unlocked. It was, and she slowly dared to push it open, disappointed to find he was not there. Now what?

After wandering about in an effort to check every other place she could think of, Byleth decided to stop by her room and grabbed a flask from her desk drawer. Perhaps, he was outside the gates. Stuffing the flask into her cloak pocket, her mind settled on finding him and simply offering to share a drink. Couldn’t hurt to at least try. She had nothing to lose.

A quick conversation with the gatekeeper confirmed her suspicions that he had sought out complete solitude by venturing outside the gates of the monastery. She was almost ready to give up the search, when she noticed him in a fairly secluded area sitting with his back against a tree. A black and white cat looked rather comfortable curled across his lap. Felix’s hand was absently stroking the animal as he stared ahead at the landscaping.

Byleth slowly approached and smiled as he slightly turned his head and looked at her before looking away. “It’s a beautiful afternoon,” she commented. “Would you mind too much if I joined you?” He slowly shook his head without saying a word, and she moved to sit next to his legs, facing him rather than mimicking his position. Her eyes dropped to the cat, looking back at her to assess if she was worthy or needed a hissing.

Felix’s fingers continued to ruffle the fur on the feline as he looked down at it. “Dare I ask what brings you out here?”

“Just a bit of peace,” she replied quietly. Her lips compressed a moment before she left out a sigh. “And that is a lie,” she admitted. “I have been looking for you.” She noticed that he was refusing to look at her, rather continuing to stare down at the cat now.

“Well, you found me,” he said as he continued to pet the animal. “Anything else?”

She reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out the flask, uncapping it. “Care to share a drink with me?” She lifted a brow. “I’ll share a bit of a secret with you,” she began quietly as she waited for him to look at her. He didn’t, so she continued, “I actually spent quite a bit of time with this same flask after my father was killed. In fact, that entire day, after, that I spent holed in my room rather than teaching. This flask and my father’s.”

His eyes moved to watch her tip the flask to her lips and then hold it out to him. He paused a moment and then took the flask from her hand. The alcohol she had in it actually burned all the way down as he took a healthy sip, causing him to wonder if she indulged often in spirits this strong as he handed it back to her. “I’m fine, Professor,” he supplied, knowing she was probably like everyone else and interested in his state of mind.

She wanted to push the subject, see if he would open up. If it were anyone other than Felix, she would have, but decided not to chance it in case he balked at her. “I hope so,” she responded. “Please, call me Byleth, Felix.” Her eyes dropped down to the cat now and her fingers lightly stroked its ears. “Friend of yours?”

“He tends to follow me around at times looking for handouts.” 

“You’ve fed him before,” she stated knowingly.

He nodded and watched her take another sip from the flask before handing it to him. There was something about this exchange that he rather liked. He knew all too well that she wanted to pry a bit, yet was holding back. He appreciated her restraint and took another long sip from the flask as his brain worked to decide just how much he was going to confide in her, if at all.

“Have you named him?”

“Not unless you call “cat” a name.”

She chuckled now. Her hand moved from the cat now to rest on his leg. “I hear you gave Dimitri quite the workout earlier.” Her eyes met his now, but only briefly before he looked away.

He took another quick sip from the flask and handed it back to her. “The boar was actually a decent opponent, even though he was well aware that I was just directing my aggression toward him. Almost as invigorating as sparring with you.” His eyes dropped to her hand on his leg a moment before lifting to hers. “Almost.”

A bird fluttered in a nearby bush gaining the cat’s attention, and he crawled off of Felix’s lap and began to stalk it. Felix bent his knee now and draped his arm over it while leaving the other, next to her, straight since her hand seemed to be quite comfortable resting on his thigh, and he found he rather liked it. She momentarily moved it to put the cap on the flask to set in the grass beside them before returning it on his thigh once again.

“You know,” Byleth softly began to speak as she watched the cat chase a lizard, “you may recall that I lacked much emotion when I got here. It wasn’t because I didn’t care for any of you, it was because I just didn’t have them.” She watched his eyes move to look at her now. “I had just started to smile and laugh shortly before my father was killed.” A sad smile touched her lips. “I’m glad he got to see it before…”

Felix watched her as she paused her words a moment. His hand moved to rest on Byleth’s as it still rested on his thigh, his fingers unconsciously curling around it.

Byleth cleared her throat before she continued, “Anyway, I had never cried either.” She watched his brows knit in almost disbelief. “True. Even my father’s diary states that, as a baby, I never laughed or cried.” Sucking a slow, deep breath, she explained, “The first time my father saw me shed a tear was as he was drawing his final breaths, dying in my arms. His last words were that he was happy,” she swallowed against the lump in her throat as tears welled in her eyes at the memory. “I just kneeled there in the rain, sobbing, as he breathed his last,” she whispered.

“I remember,” Felix softly said as he recalled how they had all stood around her, their hearts arching for her, as she held Jeralt.

“I didn’t think I’d ever stop. It just hurt so much.” Her tears spilling over now as she vividly recalled the loss of her father.

Felix didn’t even feel the tear slip from his own eye as he looked at her. When her eyes lifted to his, he surprised himself by pulling her into his arms and holding her, his eyes closing as he fought against his own rising grief. “Fuck,” he whispered as he struggled to maintain control of his feelings.

Byleth relaxed into him, her arms wrapping around him as she drew a deep breath to steady herself. Sharing this moment with Felix was one she hadn’t at all expected, but she knew it would be one she would never forget. 

“You know,” Felix softly began to say as his head rested against hers while she continued to lay against his chest in his arms, “if he had to do it over again, my father would still risk his life for the boar.” He drew a slow, deep breath. “He was called the Shield of Faerghus for a reason. To him, his purpose in life was to protect the King at all costs. It was his choice to sacrifice himself to save the boar.” He frowned now. “His duty to do so,” he added in a voice dripping of cynicism. “Some damned promise he had made to Dimitri’s father, years ago, also drove him. Dimitri better damn well prove himself worthy of that sacrifice.”

Byleth slowly drew back now to look at him before she straightened enough so she was sitting as before again. She knew she needed to choose her next words carefully so as not to ruin this special moment. “With our support, he will rise to the occasion, Felix. It will be our job to make sure we win this war, and he takes his place as the king your father wanted him to be.” 

Felix regarded her for a long moment. “Won’t be easy.”

“No, it won’t.” Her fingers, reaching to take his hand again, tightened on his for a moment. “But you are all very talented and determined. We’ll keep pushing toward our goal. For Dimitri, for all of you, and for your father. When we head to the Kingdom tomorrow, we will prevail.”

”Thanks, Byleth.”

She smiled at him as she felt his fingers tighten around hers. “Anytime, Felix. Anytime at all.”

Byleth walked beside Felix to her room after dinner feeling rather pleased that he not only shared dinner with her but was walking her to her room. Perhaps, he was reconciling his grief and anger now and was ready to participate with the group again. Whether or not this was the case, she was inwardly thrilled that he was spending a bit of private time with her that wasn’t a sparring match. When they reached her door, she turned to face him. “Thank you for joining me for dinner and for confiding in me a bit.”

His mouth quirked into a half smile now. “Yeah, well, thank you, for not pushing.” His eyes slowly met hers as he considered how much he actually enjoyed spending time with her that wasn’t dedicated to the war effort conferences or sparring. Slowly lifting his hand, and hesitantly reaching out, he placed his index finger under her chin and tipped her face just enough so he could lean in and press his lips to hers. It was just a brief kiss. A mere moment of pressing their lips together. Still, Felix rather enjoyed it and looked forward to more, at another time. “Good night, Byleth.”

Watching him walk away, her fingers lifted to her lips. Smiling, she turned and went into her room. Visions of him would fill her thoughts as she prepared for bed and tried to concentrate on some work. Where this was going to lead was anyone’s guess, but she was hoping it would lead to more time with the dark-haired swordsman. Much more time, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now that we’ve taken back the Kingdom from Cornelia, we’re going to Derdriu to help Claude,” Dimitri announced. “The Imperial Army is advancing on them, and we will answer his plea for assistance.”

Byleth was thrilled that Dimitri was not only acting like the King he was destined to be but was ready to answer a call for help from Claude without hesitation. The victory over Cornelia to take back Fhirdiad had done much to raise the morale of everyone. Now, they were all ready to follow him and felt much more confident that they would eventually win this war.

There was still a long way to go before a victory could be claimed. Still, she was certain in their chances for victory. Everyone had grown so much and had exemplary skill sets. She felt a sense of pride that she was part of this group, fighting for a just cause. She watched Ashe walk away after talking to her about setting up targets for practice on horseback outside the gates. Her eyes moved now to Felix, watching her while leaning against the wall by the door, his arms folded over his chest.

She couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips as she gingerly picked up her book and papers and walked toward him. It had taken only a few days since their talk outside the gate, but she had broken through his defenses and prickly exterior to, indeed, find a caring and interesting man hiding underneath. “What’s this? Waiting for me instead of heading to train?” 

“I was waiting for you, yes,” he responded evenly as he took her book and papers from her to carry as they headed down the hall. “You took a heavy hit in the battle at the castle yesterday. You know, I saw that damned big doll thing knock you off your feet. It was a rather unsettling sight,” he softly confessed as he recalled seeing her slammed with nothing he could do to help. “I know you say you’re fine, but I can see you moving slower and favoring your left side.” He glanced at her as they continued walking. “I felt you flinch when I hugged you last night.”

“I am sore, yes, and you are too observant,” she sighed. It was true the blow she had taken in the ribs as Dimitri took Cornelia down had knocked the wind out of her, and she was really feeling the lingering ache not to mention the bruising she was surprised see so vividly across her ribs this morning. “I’ll be back to normal by the time we get to Derdriu,” she dismissed, even though just sucking a deep breath was painful.

He looked at her as they headed to her room to drop off her belongings. “I need you to forego any physical training until we leave for the Alliance.” He set her things on her desk once they entered her room. “I mean no physical exertion, Byleth. We need you in top form.”

She opened her mouth to argue the point, but the look on his face told her it would be a useless effort. “Well, honestly, I was heading over to see Manuela,“ she admitted quietly. “A shot of healing will speed the process.” Her hand reached out and snaked around him while she carefully leaned to press a kiss to his lips. “Want to come with?”

His arms slowly wound around her in a very light embrace. They had little choice but to take their time moving their relationship along over the time between the march to the Kingdom and back again since they seemed to constantly be surrounded by the others. Sharing quiet time when they could manage to steal it here and there was the best they could do. Sylvain had made a nuisance of himself trying to find out if he had “taken the plunge” with her yet. He most definitely wanted to, but now, she was clearly injured. He wanted to know just how badly. “Mmmmm-hmmmm,” he hummed as he kissed her again. “Let’s go.”

Manuela looked at Felix a moment as he closed the door before turning her attention to Byleth. “Well, this is a surprise. What can I do for you two?” A curious brow lifted as she smiled. 

“I need a bit of heavy healing assistance,” Byleth began. “I managed to take a hefty blow by an animated weapon, of sorts, and my ribs are still feeling none too pleased about it.”

“Sore enough that she isn’t even moving as usual and clearly couldn’t properly fight if she had to,” Felix added.

“I see,” Manuela stated as she moved closer to Byleth. “Well, I don’t suppose you need to take off your shirt, but no, I need to see. Perhaps, behind a screen?”

Byleth chuckled now as she carefully moved and pulled her shirt over her head. “I don’t have a modest bone in my body, Manuela, and Felix being here is really not an issue for me.”

Felix’s eyes widened as he frowned at the dark bruising across Byleth’s left side. “Damn, Byleth, why haven’t—” he cut off his sentence and shook his head knowing full well that he would have behaved the same way. Never give in. His eyes moved now to admire her toned and shapely torso. As his appreciative gaze roamed over her, causing a tug at his libido, she glanced over at him with a smile. He decided then and there that as soon as this injury would allow, the relationship was definitely needing to advance. 

Manuela finished wrapping Byleth’s ribcage after a bit of healing and looked at Felix now while Byleth pulled her shirt back on. “She will refrain from training exercises and should be fine for your next mission. I suggest you be careful with her, Felix. Bruised ribs don’t need to be squeezed or bounced on, if you get my drift,” she finished in a suggestive tone.

He frowned at her. “You’re not talking to a damn idiot.” He reached his hand out to Byleth and laced his fingers with hers as she took it. “Come on, we have to find an alternative to bouncing.”

Byleth couldn’t help the giggle as they left the infirmary. “Thanks for coming along, Felix. Now you can gloat that you were right about training. Still, I want to go and check on Ashe. He was going outside to practice on horseback. He is determined to advance to become a lethal bow knight, and I want to encourage his effort.”

They were surprised to find several outside busy practicing rather than working in the confines of the hall. Felix led Byleth to a shady tree but found it was not going to be an easy task to keep her still. Within minutes, she was approaching Dimitri and Sylvain, which triggered a quick exchange as Felix began to inform everyone that she was not to be working. Byleth did her best to argue with him but found it a useless effort and was carefully swept into his arms and carried back to the tree.

“Dammit, Byleth,” he growled as he slowly set her down. “Why the hell did you go see Manuela if you aren’t going to do as you are told? Now, stay there or you won’t be healed enough to fight in Derdriu.”

“Fine.” She grabbed his arm as he started to turn, halting him from walking away. “You have to sit here with me.” She stared up at him and pouted her lip out. “Please, Felix.” She lifted a wicked brow. “I’ll just keep getting up if you don’t.”

His eyes closed as he let his breath out in a heavy sigh of defeat. “What the hell are you doing to me?” He sat down and leaned back against the tree while Byleth moved to sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest and pulling his arms around her. 

Relaxing back against Felix, Byleth barked critiques off and on, even asking Felix’s opinions here and there. Habit had her moving to get up a couple of times only to have Felix halt her actions. When everyone agreed it was time to head in, she ventured to ask Felix if they could linger just awhile longer in the quiet. She was pleased that he agreed and carefully moved so she was more cradled against him and could look at him. 

Felix dipped his head enough so he could bond his lips with hers in a slow, drugging kiss. His hand moved against her torso feeling the bandaging Manuela had applied around her ribs under her shirt. Slowly, that hand drifted upward to cup her breast, and he heard her faint purr in response.

“No bouncing,” she whispered against his lips.

He couldn’t help smiling. “You need to behave yourself so you heal up enough that we can pursue this bouncing scenario,” he pointed out as he pulled back and looked at her, his hand moving from her breast to rest on her leg. “Think you can manage that?”

“Hmmmm, definitely.” Her eyes moved to the black and white cat approaching. “Awww, your friend has found you,” she pointed out as it leaned against Felix’s leg and began to purr.

Felix looked down at the cat and absently patted it a moment before looking back to Byleth. “How does it feel now that you’re all bound up?”

“Not bad,” she responded. “Maybe, after dinner, we can explore a non-bouncing scenario? I mean, we could surely manage something, don’t you think?” 

“Maybe, we can,” he softly agreed. 

“Hey, you two!”

Felix looked over at Sylvain approaching. “Shit,” he grumbled. “Talk about ruining a mood.”

Byleth chuckled as looked up at Sylvain. “What’s up?”

“Not to be the one to interrupt what could have been a beautiful romantic moment,” he looked at Felix with a smirk, “if it were anyone else, that is, but a scout has reported to Dimitri that heavy troops are heading to the Alliance. We need to head out tomorrow morning.”

Felix pushed himself up and reached down to help Byleth up. “Dammit, she won’t be healed up enough.”

“I’ll be fine, Felix,” she dismissed. “Let’s get prepared. I’ll go see Manuela. Or better yet, Flayn.” She looked at Sylvain and then Felix. “Her healing power is perfect.” She started on her way and then turned back and pointed at Felix. “I’ll meet up with you at dinner.”

Sylvain looked at Felix as they headed back in. “So, did you break her ribs? Come on, you can tell me,” he teased.

“You ass.”

A laugh erupted from the red head. “No, I know she got hit pretty hard by one of those big doll things Cornelia animated.” He looked at Felix now. “I’m actually happy that you two have come together. Honestly, you’re a good fit for each other.”

Felix looked up at Sylvain with a half-smile. “Thanks.”

Closing the door, Felix looked at the determined woman moving in the darkened room. “Tell me the truth, Byleth, how are you feeling?”

“Much better.” She turned from lighting the candle on the table and smiled at his skeptical look. “Honest.” Pulling her shirt off she smiled at Felix. “See?” With the bandaging gone, she revealed the bruising was nearly non-existent. “Flayn’s healing is amazing. I am going to have her do one more heal in the morning before we head out, and I should be good as new.”

Felix’s eyes moved over her, taking note of the vanishing bruising before drinking in her form. He moved closer and allowed the back of his fingers to lightly trail along her ribs before his eyes lifted to hers. “I believe we were going to do a bit of exploration,” his words trailed off as he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips with his.

Byleth sank against him, delighting in the feel of his hands against the skin of her back. “Stay with me tonight, Felix,” she sighed as she moved to stare into his eyes. “We can do much to explore those moves that don’t require bouncing. The possibilities are all so appealing.” Her fingers began moving to pull his shirt free of his pants. “We’ve waited long enough.”

Knowing that any attempt to resist her would be useless, he pulled his shirt off before pulling her into his arms again to enjoy the feel of her skin against his. “You’re making this hard,” he quietly confessed as he considered just waiting a few more days until she was completely healed.

“It’s supposed to be,” she playfully murmured as she shifted her hand to press against his growing erection.

He let out a slight grunt. “That’s not what I meant,” he pointed out as he looked down at her, trying not to grin at her wicked smile while her fingers moved to work at unbuckling his belt.

Successful at her task, her fingers now moved to untie the lace of his trousers. “Perhaps,” she said as she pulled the laces open, “but, clearly, this part of you does mean it.” Her eyes lifted to his now. “Perhaps, you could take off your boots?”

He couldn’t help smiling at her before dropping a kiss to her lips and moving to sit on the bed as he finished the task of undressing while she did the same. Once finished, he held his hand out to her and carefully guided her into his lap as he shifted back on the bed a bit further. 

Facing him, Byleth smiled as he reached up and guided her lips to his while she wound her legs around him. Her hands enjoyed the feel of his warm skin as they drifted over his chest before sliding upward to rest on his shoulders. Parting, she stared into his eyes as they sat facing each other. With a soft touch that Byleth didn’t even know Felix was capable of, male fingers trailed down the curve of her throat, over her collarbone and carefully encircled her breast.

The intimate contact with her was much more intoxicating than he had thought possible and considered if it was because he did, indeed, truly love her. He stared at her through the dim light cast by the single candle across the room while his hand softly caressed her breast. “You will tell me if I hurt you at all, right?”

“I promise, I will tell you if I feel any discomfort.” Her lips curled into a smile as she looked at him. The way he spoke to her and touched her when no one else was around was special to her. A Felix that seemed to belong only to her. “I can definitely tell you,” she softly began to say now, completely enjoying the way his hand was tenderly teasing her breast as they spoke, “that hand of yours is a far cry from giving me any discomfort at all.” 

“You mean this one?” he asked as he teased her taut nipple with his fingertips. She slowly nodded and he ventured to skate his hand down her ribcage to her abdomen before it dived down, between her legs, to push into her folds as she sat in front of him and instinctively leaned back a bit to allow him full access. “Lift up, just a bit,” he softly directed and moved his hand to position himself letting out a long sigh as she followed his lead and slowly lowered as she tightened her legs around him, engulfing him within her depths. 

Byleth purred at the feel of him sinking deeply into her. Her lips easily bonded with his as he carefully pulled her into a close embrace. She lazily entwined her tongue with his while a soft moan vibrated in her throat as he rocked his hips, slowly sliding his length through her. She laced her fingers around his neck as she leaned back and smiled while his hand returned to its task so his thumb encircled her clit.

A soft moan resonated from Felix at feeling her muscles clench around him while he continued to slowly rock into her. His eyes, partially closed now, watched her as she tipped her head back and made the most melodious sounds of pleasure. His thumb continued its task of stroking and teasing her hardened nub while his other hand moved behind him to prop himself as he leaned back a bit and his hips continued a steady rhythm. 

Tipping her head forward, Byleth stared at him as her hands now clutched at his ribcage. She could feel the tightening in her abdomen as she grew nearer to her peak. Unwinding her legs from around him, she bent her knees and dropped them wide. The sound of his groan of pleasure as she did so and clenched her muscles thrilled her to the core and added to her growing excitement. She drew a quick breath as his thumb pressed and vibrated against her causing a burst to shake her as she squealed and quaked in release.

Moving his hand to her hip, his fingers tightly held her as he picked up his rhythm with her moving in unison with him. His eyes held hers as he pumped into her, completely enamored by this woman that had invaded his life. She was the epitome of skill, beauty, and intelligence and had completely stolen his heart.

All thoughts of pulling free totally escaped him as he felt himself pour into her with a long sigh of pleasured release flowing from his lips. His arms moved to wrap around her, carefully pulling her close. Tipping his head, he pressed a kiss to her cheek before his hand cradled the back of her head to hold it against his shoulder. “I didn’t want to love you, but I do,” he softly confessed. The words he hadn’t intended to say to her just fell from lips.

Byleth leaned back and looked at him. “Tell me again,” she softly directed, watching him slightly color. “Please, tell me again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Felix Fraldarius.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri glanced around in the dining hall at everyone enjoying their celebratory gathering after their win in Enbarr, signaling the end of a long, hard-fought war, trying to locate Byleth. Looking down at Mercedes he informed, “I just do not see the Professor.”

“Do you see Felix?” Mercedes asked as her eyes scanned the crowd. “Oh, I see Sylvain and Ingrid over there,” she lifted her finger to point. “They might know where they are.”

Agreeing, Dimitri took Mercedes’ hand as they made their way to the table laden with all kinds of food for their celebration. Sylvain smiled at them as they approached. “Hello, Dimitri and Mercedes.” He glanced at Ingrid now as he continued, “With this spread, Ingrid is in her glory. I am merely here to be sure no one gets in her way.”

“Hey!” Ingrid protested. “It’s not like you haven’t been eating, too, you know,” she pointed out as she tried to decide what she wanted to put on her now empty plate.

Dmitri couldn’t help chuckling as Sylvain handed her a skewer of meat, which she readily accepted after a moment’s hesitation while she frowned at him. “I was looking for the Professor to thank her again for her exhaustive work to win this war, but she does not seem to be here. Have you seen her?”

“Yeah, she and Felix ducked out for a bit and went to the Knight’s Hall,” Sylvain supplied. “And, like Ingrid, the Professor really enjoys her food, so my guess is they will be back as soon as they expel some energy sparring.” 

“Those two,” Ashe said now as he and Annette joined the conversation, “they really are a good fit for each other, aren’t they.” He handed Annette a cup of punch before getting one for himself.

“I don’t know how they could just spar with each other every single day that we weren’t absorbed in battle,” Annette said now. “I certainly needed a break.”

“Most sane people do,” Sylvain added now. “But Felix is Felix, and apparently, the Professor has no problem with that.”

“Well, they say there is a match for everyone,” Ashe pointed out. “Annette and I share a dislike for ghosts and a fondness for learning. Professor and Felix share an enjoyment for clashing swords.”

Annette smiled at Dimitri and Mercedes as she said, “And you two came together out of plain compassion for each other.” She looked at Sylvain and Ingrid now. “You two share an odd chemistry from years of knowing each other, but always being there for the other in long run.”

“Cleaning up after him, you mean,” Ingrid said now as she looked up at Sylvain. “Years and years of cleaning up his messes and smoothing out the ruffled feathers of those in his wake.” She shook her head. “I don’t know why I even cared, but it is clear that you do need a keeper.”

Sylvain snaked an arm around her as a smile stretched his lips. “And you are the perfect one for job, because I am irresistible and need a well-grounded lady to keep things on an even kilter.” He chuckled at her expression of disbelief. “You know you have always cared for all of us.” he pointed out. “Even when things were difficult for you.”

“That is true,” Dimitri added now. “We have been through a lot together over many years.” 

Byleth continued to defend as Felix unleashed a barrage of attacks that left her little room for counter-attack. It was clear that he was not going to give her an inch today. “Felix! You need to…” she growled as she realized she was about to be against the wall and he was remaining steadfast in his push. 

“No,” he responded in expectation of a possible request to let up as he kept advancing, refusing to give her any slightest opportunity for turning the tides. He knew all too well that if he let up, even a little, she would find a way to gain the upper hand again, and he did not want her winning this match. He continued to push on, pleased that she was about to be forced to yield. 

Her heel, coming in contact with the stone wall, meant there was nowhere left to go. Felix pressed her back against the wall, his body in full contact with hers now as they gulped deep breaths. Byleth stared into his eyes as he continued to firmly sandwich her between the cool stone wall and his warm body. “I yield,” she whispered as she let her practice sword drop to the floor, enjoying the feel of his body pressed flush against her.

He slowly let his sword drop from his hand before he shifted a bit and replaced the weapon with her hand. Slowly tipping his head slightly to the side, he captured her lips with his as he began to relax back enough so that she wasn’t pinned against the wall so firmly. He smiled as they parted and her free hand came to rest on his hip. “You are to be the new Archbishop,” he said in a quieted voice. He watched her mutely nod. His fingers slightly tightened on her hand as he lifted it to lace his fingers with hers before holding it against his chest between them. “You know how I feel about you,” he said now.

A smile touched her lips as she looked at him. “I do,” she softly answered as she continued to stare into his light brown eyes, surprised that he was not looking away as he tended to do sometimes. “You also know how I feel about you. Becoming the Archbishop will not change that I love you, Felix.” She watched the muscle in his jaw slightly move and knew he had something serious on his mind to say to her. A slight nervous flutter grew in her stomach as she braced herself for what he may say next, hoping it wasn’t a goodbye. 

“You will be busy with obligations of the church. Busy with forming plans for Fodlan with Dimitri. I have been thinking that you may find you no longer have time for our swords to cross any longer,” he confessed as his fingers tightened on hers and pressed her hand closer against his chest. 

Her head slowly shook as she could feel his heart beating now, against her hand through the fabric of his black turtleneck. “There will always, always,” she reiterated, “be time for you, Felix. I will not let it be any other way. You are too important to me.”

“Can you promise?”

“I can.” Her eyes remained fixed on his. “No matter what I have to do, where I have to go, Felix. I will always have you as my life’s priority. I promise.”

He closed the very slight gap between them to meld his lips to hers a long moment before resting his head against her forehead, his nose touching hers, as he said, “I find that I need you, like my next breath. Like my hand needs a blade in it. Marry me, Byleth. Please.”

Her sigh was audible before she answered, “Yes, Felix Fraldarius, I can think of nothing I would rather do than bind my life with yours.” Her lips bonded to his while his arms moved to wrap around her and hers held him. It was all she could ask for. Now, she decided, her day truly was perfect.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring and held it so she could push her finger into it. “It fits,” he commented. “I wasn’t sure it would.”

She looked at the sparkling ring of gold, decorated with exquisite dark blue stones. “It’s beautifully perfect.” Turning her attention back to him, she said, “I have a ring that my father left for me that he told me to give to the person I love. I will, of course, be giving it to you.” She enjoyed his smile as he looked at her.

Reaching up, she slipped her hand around his head to pull his lips to hers again. When they separated, Byleth hiked a brow. “I’m really hungry now.” She watched his brow lift and slightly giggled. “For food, Felix,” she clarified before adding, “and for you, a bit later.” Picking up their practice swords, Byleth happily walked over to put them on the rack before reaching for Felix’s outstretched hand as they headed back to the dining hall.

“Here they come,” Mercedes said as she spotted Felix and Byleth walking toward them. “Hello, Felix, Professor. We were looking for you a few minutes ago.”

“Is something wrong?” Her eyes shifted to look over the table in front of them. “Oh, how are the skewers, Ingrid?”

“Awesome, of course. So are those little fried vegetable balls.” She pointed to some fruit tarts further down the table. “And those berry tarts are fabulous.”

Felix shook his head as he watched Byleth grab a skewer and just bit into the end piece of meat to pull it off rather than grab a plate. “I didn’t think there was another woman alive that could eat like Ingrid.” He couldn’t help the half-smile as Byleth gave him a toothy smile while she continued chewing.

Dimitri cleared his throat as he watched Ingrid snatch up a piece of fruit. “To answer your question, Professor, there is nothing wrong at all wrong. I was just wanting to sincerely thank you for everything you have done to help win this war and for me, personally.”

Byleth lifted a dismissing hand. “You are welcome, Dimitri, but I didn’t do anything that the rest of you didn’t do. We all won this together,” she said as she reached for a little fried vegetable ball. “There isn’t a single one of you that we could have done without. Each of you were detrimental to this finally coming to an end.” She took a bite of the vegetable ball and hummed in delight before continuing, “And now, you are going to be king, Dimitri.”

“And you will be Archbishop, will you not?” he asked as his eye moved from Byleth to Felix then back again.

“I will,” she answered. “Nothing’s changed in that regard. We will make it work.”

“I am glad to hear that you have not changed your mind,” Seteth said as he joined the group. “There is much to be done, and you are the only one that can do it, and the one that will help Dimitri unite Fodlan.” 

“Yeah, well, I will certainly need your help to learn everything that this job is going to curtail,” she said as she looked at Seteth. “But for now, I am going to eat one of those berry tarts.” 

Mercedes drew a quick breath before saying, “Professor! That is a beautiful ring.” She smiled at Felix now. “Does that mean what I think it does?”

“No wonder you wanted to duck out,” Sylvain said as he smiled at Felix. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to actually give it to her considering you have had it for weeks.”

“Shut the hell up,” Felix grumbled.

Byleth couldn’t help smiling at Felix now. “Really? You got it weeks ago?” She watched him sigh as his brows lowered at Sylvain. Clearly, he had a retort that he was struggling to hold back. She had to inwardly admire that he was managing to do so. More than likely, Seteth’s presence was a key to that restraint.

“Well, congratulations are certainly called for,” Dimitri stated now. “I am happy for you both.”

“Yes, and I am pleased that this did not alter your decision to become our new Archbishop,” Seteth said. “Felix, I hope your expertise will assist the Knights in their training. I know that some of them would greatly benefit from your talent.”

“I have my own territory to deal with,” Felix added now. “I can’t just continue to let my uncle carry on free reign up there. It is my responsibility to see to it.”

“Of course,” Seteth stated now. “However, there will be times when you are here, with Byleth, I am sure. Perhaps, then.”

Felix glanced at Byleth a moment before looking at Seteth. “Maybe.” 

“I’m still trying to figure out how it ended up that Felix, of all of us, is the one to take the plunge into marriage before any of the rest of us,” Sylvain pointed out. “I expected you to continue to be the lone wolf you have been for years. Always keeping the rest of us near but at an arms-length.”

“Well, when you find your perfect match in life,” Annette began now, “which Felix and the Professor are clearly perfectly matched, it just makes sense. Right?”

“Okay,” Byleth began now, “I think it is time that all of you stopped calling me Professor and started calling me by my name. I am no longer your Professor and haven’t been for some time.” She watched everyone pick up their cups now.

“Well then,” Dimitri began now as he lifted his cup, “to Felix and Byleth. Congratulations on your engagement.”


	4. Chapter 4

Byleth drew a deep breath as she sat back in her chair pleased that she was finally, more or less, caught up with everything. Glancing down, she reached to pluck a thread from her leg which was clad in a pair of deep green leggings. She had also donned a cream-colored tunic over a tighter fitting brown tank. Not the usual attire for the Archbishop, but today was special with a task to do that required free movement. At least, it was supposed to be.

Her leg began to absently bounce now as she considered the hour of the day. Her eyes shifted to look at her left hand, her fingers slightly fanning out as she admired the jeweled ring and gold band adorning her finger. A smile touched her lips as she recalled her wedding to Felix just a few weeks ago. That day, and the few that followed had been perfect, then it was time to return to reality and work. Felix, dealing with his territory and driving out some bandits that were beginning to infiltrate the area and Byleth, going to the monastery to deal with her duties as Archbishop.

Juggling their life together with the obligations they took on was not going to be easy, but they accepted it as part of their lives. With both of them being dedicated to the responsibilities layed out before them, juggling personal time and work was a task taken seriously and would make their reunions all the sweeter.

Seteth appeared in the doorway holding a parcel of documents, his smile holding only one meaning for her. “He’s here,” she said as she stood.

Slightly nodding, Seteth answered, “He is, and said he’s waiting.”

Byleth darted from around the desk smiling at Seteth as he adjusted his position from the door to allow her to pass. “You can just put those on my desk,” she directed as she headed for the Knight’s Hall. Her eyes momentarily focused on the attendants standing at the door before she entered, a smile stretching her face as she saw Felix. “You’re late,” she said as she pulled her tunic off and tossed it aside.

Felix smiled now. “Blame Dimitri, but less talk,” he said as he handed her a sword.

Not another word was spoken as they began to clash swords only to let out the grunts and pants of their efforts to echo through the hall. As usual, neither wanted to relent or allow the other even the slightest bit of advantage. As they continued their dance of sword skill, several dared to gather by the door to watch. Felix, impressed as always with her skill and determination, couldn’t help the slight smile that touched his lips throughout the workout. Byleth couldn’t help hers either, for that matter, as she began to advance on him with a relentless attack. 

Taken aback by her sudden push for a win, Felix realized that she was about to gain the upper hand on him. Just as he was about to counter, she altered her plan just enough to allow her to strike for the win with a loud growl of determination.

“Well played,” Felix said now as he stared at her, hardly containing the smile on his lips as she held her sword tip to his throat. Those who had gathered to watch began to back out now due to Seteth’s direction, who had also been pulled in by his own curiosity to watch their reunion match.

“I’ve missed you,” she quietly admitted as she lowered her sword. “Are they all gone?”

Felix’s eyes moved from hers to glance around the now empty hall. “They are.” His hand lifted to slip around her nape as he lightly pulled her in for a kiss. “I have missed you, too.”

“I have arranged for us to have a quiet dinner up in our room. Just the two of us,” she said as she lightly brushed her lips over his again.

“Our room?” His arms wound around her now to hug her a moment before releasing her so they could leave.

“Of course, our room.” She looked at him. “It may have just been the Archbishop’s room before, but now it is our room.” Picking up her tunic she took the time to pull it back on before they left the hall. “I take it the stack of documents Seteth was holding when he told me you were here are from Dimitri?”

“They are and it’s why it took me longer to get here,” he confirmed. “He wanted you to know that they are nothing that need immediate attention. One of them, he suspects, you will possibly disagree with or want to negotiate.”

“Interesting. Care to give me some insight?” she asked as they walked up the stairs toward the offices.

“I do not,” he answered evenly.

“That tells me that it has something to do with the Kingdom territories, and you don’t want to get involved because it may also affect Fraldarius territory?”

“And Sylvain’s.”

She stopped now and looked at him. “Can it wait?”

“It can.”

“Good.” Her fingers tightened on his now as she held his hand. “Because I want to go upstairs and just forget about work.” She began to tug him along as she picked up her pace heading to the staircase leading to her room. Pulling him in, she pushed the door closed only to be pressed against it as Felix closed in on her, his lips hungrily capturing hers.

Pushing his tongue between her teeth to taste her, one arm held her close while his free hand reached out to feel along the edge of the door until he found the bolt and slid it closed. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes. “You do….things….to me,” he confessed while his hand moved from the door bolt to slip around her waist.

“Do I?” she softly asked. “What kind of things? Good?” Her finger moved to trace along his jawline as she continued, “Bad? Maybe…” she hesitated now as she tipped her hips forward into his as he held her getting a reward of a soft grunt, “naughty?”

Tightening his arms around her as he dipped just enough to lift her, he spun them around, his lips claiming hers again before he set her back on her feet. His fingers began to move, gathering the material of her tunic to pull it up and over her head as his lips parted from hers. 

Byleth’s hands moved to begin pulling on his clothes. Latching hold of his belt, she pulled him toward the sofa and pushed him to sit. “These boots need to come off,” she commented as she bent over to work on pulling them off.

“You’re pretty busy, there,” Felix commented now while he undid his belt as she relentlessly continued to work and tug at his boot nearly pulling him off of the sofa. “You missed a couple of buttons,” he pointed out. “You can’t get it off unless you undo all of them.”

“Why are your clothes always so complicated?” she complained as she tipped her head and saw the buttons she had missed. Getting the last button undone, she braced her hands under his heel, finally pulling the boot free and losing her balance in the process. Landing on her butt on the floor she scrambled forward to grab his other boot. “I refuse to let these long boots of yours get the best of me,” she grumbled. 

Felix couldn’t help smiling at her as she worked on his other boot while he pulled his shirt off. He really had missed her during their time apart since they were married. Being able to just seek her out to be with someone that didn’t require constant conversation, but rather just enjoyed being close, was one of those things about her that he loved. So was her stark honesty with him. Sylvain had been right, all those years ago before the war had even begun, when he had told him that Byleth was his destiny.

Smiling up at him after getting his second boot off, she slowly crawled up into his lap delighting in the feel of his arms coming around her as her lips met his. She lightly hummed in her throat while her hands drifted over the warm skin of his back as her arms held him. “I love you, Felix,” she said as she pulled back, “and I really did miss you.”

He slowly pulled her tank over her head before dipping his head to nibble her neck. “Mmmm, love you, too,” he murmured against her. He felt her fingers begin to tug on his hair now in an effort to pull the tie free. “Think you can manage?” he asked as he moved to lightly bite her shoulder above her collarbone.

As his hair fell over her skin, she smiled and tossed the tie aside. Shifting back on his lap now so she could look at him, she lifted a brow. “I think it’s time to stop all of this nonsense and get down to serious skin contact, Duke Fraldarius.”

“Lead on, Milady.”

Falling onto the bed together, Felix stared down at her as he propped himself up on an elbow while his free hand began to stroke over her breast. “You’re coming back with me,” he softly stated while his fingers toyed with her nipple. “I will not leave you here when I go. I want you home, with me, at least for a couple of weeks.”

Reaching up, her fingers tucked his hair behind his ear as she said, “I can do that, for a while.” Her eyes roamed his face as she continued, “We will be together as long as possible before obligation pulls us apart again.” Her lips met his as his head lowered. To hear that he didn’t want to leave her behind made her heart swell. Even though they were well aware that their work would keep them apart more than they cared, they were steadfast on making sure they always found a way to be together as much as possible.

“We can leave tomorrow,” he said as he traced her lower lip with his finger. 

“But you brought some documents that need…”

He stifled her argument, resting his finger against her lips, “Shhhh. Bring them with you.” His eyes roamed her face before settling on her bright eyes. “The documents, any other reports you have, your seal, and any other official shit you need to deal with work for a while. Just bring it all.” He replaced his finger with his lips before adding, “It will give us more time together at home.”

“All right,” she softly answered, pushing her hand back through his hair allowing the indigo locks to thread through her fingers. “If you want,” she agreed, her lips bonding with his.

“I want,” he whispered as he rained kisses along her jaw. Trailing his hand downward, he sought out her moist folds with his fingers. His tongue slowly blazed a trail down the column of her neck, over her collarbone, and over the swell of her breast where it lashed over her nipple before he drew it into his mouth. He enjoyed the sound of her sigh as she arched and moved under his touch before he slid a finger deeply into her warmth.

Byleth sighed Felix’s name while she reveled in the sensations rippling through her while his fingers moved to tease her hardened clit and his tongue swirled around her nipple. His hair lightly brushed over her skin as it fell forward, slightly tickling. She couldn’t help the moan of delight as his finger moved to slowly press and swirl over her clit in an intoxicating motion. Reaching her hand down, her fingers drifted over his moistened tip before they wrapped around his hardened erection getting the prize of his soft moan reaching her ears.

Felix moved to rain kisses along her throat while his fingers continued their assault. His teeth softly bit the flesh at the curve of her neck above her shoulder. The soft whimper she expelled was music to his ears. “Tell me what you want, Byleth,” he softly whispered against her cheek while his hips rocked into her hand.

“I don’t want you to stop,” she whined as she arched and then rolled her hips into his hand. A shudder took her over as she felt her peak coming closer and closer.

Felix closed his eyes as he felt his own desires rising with each sound she made, each arch of her body against him, her hand slowly caressing his cock. Knowing she was almost there, he moved to stare down at her, enjoying the sight of her eyes, her pupils blown wide with lust. Her lips parted as her breathing deepened. She was perfection, and he loved her so.

One hand clutched the bed covers into her fist while the other slightly tightened around him as a wave of pleasured release took her over. A long, slow groan escaped her lips as she jerked into his hand while a wave of intoxicating bliss rippled throughout her core.

Shifting his position, Felix moved over her and, with a buck of his hips, easily sheathed himself deeply into her. Her wet warmth was almost overwhelming, and he couldn’t help the moan of sheer delight that escaped his lips. He quickly settled into an easy rhythm as he stared down at her, her breasts bouncing with each thrust of his hips.

Byleth allowed her hands to drift over his back, then down to his hips as she stared up at him. She rolled her hips forward as his thrusts became more deliberate now, his eyes looking hungrily down at her. She adored the feel of him deeply sliding within her depths as he pumped deeply into her. She couldn’t help the deep groan that poured from her lips as he pushed flush against her and held there as he grinded against her. Her hands moved to clutch at his hips while she sighed in complete enjoyment.

The sight of her staring up at him as he began a more deliberate movement, nearly leaving her before thrusting deeply into her again, nearly made his heart ache. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and she was his. What he had done to deserve her, he couldn’t imagine. Feeling himself nearing the edge, his fingers pressed into the bed as he spilled into her, a slow moan pouring deep from within him.

Smiling as he settled next to her, she leaned in to press her lips to his. Her fingers threaded through his indigo hair to push it back from his face before she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him as he looked at her through partially closed eyes. “You look like your ready to fall asleep.”

His hand lifted, his finger lightly stroking over her cheek. “I haven’t felt this relaxed for a while,” he lightly confessed, rather surprised that he felt so comfortable and at ease.

“Dinner will be here soon.” She smiled as he lifted a brow. “I will make them leave it outside so we can get it and bring it in ourselves and don’t have to completely dress again.”

“Good,” he responded as his hand slipped around her nape and pulled her in for a kiss. “Love you.”

“And I love you right back.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you ready to go?”

Byleth grabbed her cape and headed to the door. “I am still not sure why we have to go to the castle to discuss this, Felix,” she began as she walked with him on their way to the stables. “If you would just explain to me why you are agreeing to such a thing, I might be able to understand.”

He looked at her as she worked to clasp her cape. “Here,” he said as he stopped and helped her. His eyes lifted from the clasp now to hers while his hands lifted the hood and settled it over her head. A light snow was beginning to fall, and he knew she would be miserable if they didn’t get moving before it got heavier. “Dimitri said that if you had a problem with this, we would all discuss it together. That way, we are all present with no room for question. I’m not the greatest at oral presentation, if you haven’t noticed,” he said with a slight smile.

“That’s not really true,” she replied with a slight smile. “All right. We’ll go.” She readily accepted Felix’s assistance to mount and easily fell into a steady trot beside him as they made their way to Fhirdiad. The cold seemed to make the trip take much longer than it probably was in reality. The cape that she snuggled into as she rode did much to protect her from the cold. The gift from Felix was beautiful and fit perfectly. Matching the turquoise color of Felix’s cloak, it was nicely lined and, like his, trimmed with fluffy white fur adding to its comfort. Even though she was enjoying their easy conversation and the way Felix pointed out a few places of interest to her along the way, she decided she would be thrilled once they finally got to the castle.

“Ah, good afternoon, Duke Fradalrius, Lady Byleth,” a well-kept middle-aged man greeted as they crossed the large entryway. “I have some hot cider ready for Milady. One moment,” he stated as he disappeared for only a minute before returning to hand Byleth a tankard.

“Thank you, Richard,” Felix said. “I trust Dimitri is in the parlor waiting?”

“Yes, sir.”

Felix couldn’t help smiling at Byleth as she guzzled down a few hefty sips of the hot cider offered to her before they had even made it to the staircase. “Thawing out a bit now?” he asked as he took her by the hand and led her up the stairs.

“So, good,” she said as she held on to her tankard of cider with one hand while the other awkwardly held on to his through their gloves. “I know you all are used to this cold, but I sure hope Dimitri has a fire going where ever we are meeting.”

“He will,” Felix assured her as they made their way down the hallway to a large parlor. Stopping outside the door, he looked at her. “We’re only here to talk about your concerns, not to gang up on you to force you to agree.”

Her brows lifted. “Like you all could actually intimidate me,” she playfully said as she pushed her finger into his chest. 

“That’s my girl,” he said as he pushed open the door.

“Hello, Byleth,” Dimitri greeted as he stood.

She smiled. “Hello, Dimitri.” Her eyes moved to Sylvain as he stood and reached out for her tankard. “I will not relinquish my cider, Sylvain,” she warned.

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of stealing it from you. I was just going to top it off,” he explained as he pointed to the pitcher resting next to the fireplace.

“In that case,” she agreed as she released the tankard. Lifting her chin a bit she allowed Felix to unclasp her cape and take it as she shrugged it off. “I have to admit, I am rather interested in what this is all about. I read over the document, Dimitri, but I just don’t understand how relinquishing the Lords in Sylvain’s and Felix’s territories of any monetary obligations for the war relief effort is going to work to anyone’s benefit but theirs.”

“Right to business then,” Dimitri said as he folded himself into a chair. “I take it you have not spoken to her at all about the ideas behind this move?”

Felix shook his head. “I didn’t want to get into it without you and Sylvain. I might not convey the feeling behind it in the way you all intend.”

“Yeah, you might not,” Sylvain agreed.

“Okay,” Byleth began, “so you do it, Sylvain, because it looks like you two are trying to manipulate the other old Kingdom lords and Church into footing all the bills for rebuilding while the lords in your territories simply benefit without assisting at all.”

“Did you not read the full document, Byleth?” Dimitri asked now.

“Oh, I read it, Dimitri,” Byleth said now, “but it really did nothing to clarify for me, unless I am missing something in the entwined verbiage. It also seems to have extended to relinquish any monetary assistance of any kind from Galatea lords.” She frowned now. “It looks, on the surface, like favorites are being played here. Which I really hope is not the case.”

“You should know better than that,” Felix said now.

Byleth looked at him. “I should, but you have done nothing at all to tell me anything different, Felix.”

He frowned at her now. “Don’t make it sound like I was avoiding talking to you to hide something.”

A pale green brow lifted. “Then convince me you weren’t.”

A soft growl sounded in Felix’s throat as he stared at her. “Dimitri.”

“You go ahead and present it to her as you two did to me,” Dimitri instructed. “She will understand.”

Felix looked at Sylvain. “Since this was your damn brain storm, Sylvain. You explain it. I’ll just fuck it up if she argues.”

Byleth looked from Felix now to Sylvain. “Well, someone better damn well start talking or we are done with this topic, and I will not sign it, Dimitri. The Church is all for helping war-torn territories rebuild, but it will do so only with assistance from the unified state.”

Sylvain leaned forward to rest his elbows on his legs as he looked at Byleth. “First, you have to understand that Galatea has never been a wealthy territory. They just haven’t. Which is why Count Galatea has sought, for years, to marry Ingrid off to a wealthy lord.” He drew a deep breath now and continued. “They have always just held their own and hoped for the best. When the war broke out, it was all they could do to fend off Empire troops. They only managed with assistance from Felix’s territory.”

“Okay, so that explains Ingrid’s home territory,” Byleth stated, although she already knew most of this information. “You’ll have to work for me to understand yours, Margrave Gautier.”

Sylvain lightly chuckled at her tone of cynicism. “She’s getting like you, Fe,” he said before continuing. “Okay. So, you know the lords to the west and the southwest of Fhirdiad joined with the Empire in an effort to hold their territories and wealth,” he watched her nod. “You also know that they are faring very well now and their territories are flourishing and they contribute with no issues.”

“And yours aren’t?”

“No, they are. The territories of Gautier and Fraldarius are actually recovering very well despite the nests of bandits that are still embedded here and there in Felix’s territory and Sreng still has a few rambunctious tribes that come down into mine. Despite all of that, contributions for the recovery funds to the Church and State are not a problem for us.”

“You’re not helping your case, Sylvain,” Byleth pointed out as she watched Dimitri take a sip from his tankard and smile.

“Perhaps, I can assist you, Sylvain,” Dimitri stated now as he looked at Byleth. “What Sylvain and Felix wish to do, and only for a designated period of time, is filter their relief funding directly into Galatea to assist them in their efforts to rebuild and gain stability rather than into the Kingdom and Church relief funds. Not as a loan from Gautier and Fraldarius that they would feel obligated to repay, but as a stipend, of sorts. Of course, I will be funding some of this effort as well.”

“I don’t understand,” Byleth said now. “Why don’t you just give them funds without all of this official documentation and involving the Church? Why are you doing it this way?”

“Because, we want it to look like an official decree that Count Galatea won’t argue with. If he thinks it’s a joint order from you and Dimitri that this large influx of assistance from the so-called relief effort is specifically for those that are not stable with their rebuilding efforts, his damn pride won’t be injured,” Felix said.

“And Ingrid and I can marry without him thinking she is only doing it for monetary benefit,” Sylvain said. “I can’t have him believing that she would only marry me for that reason. He has to know it is because I love her and not because she is being sold,” Sylvain said with an expression of distaste at the thought as he stared at Byleth.

“Does she know about this?”

Sylvain shook his head. 

“Don’t you think she’ll find out? She’ll be furious with you, Sylvain.”

“She’ll know about the assistance flowing into her father’s house, but there is no reason she needs to know it isn’t anything more than a Kingdom order to spread wealth and money from the mutual rebuilding efforts. Not directly from Sylvain and me.” Felix stated. “And before you get your thoughts shifting, we are well aware that there are other territories that need assistance, too.”

“The Church can assist with some of those while your efforts work on Galatea and, perhaps, Charon. I know that Catherine’s territory is suffering as well. If you add her territory to the document, Dimitri, I will consider signing it as long as there is a definite time frame so this does not continue too long.”

Dimitri looked at Sylvain and Felix, pleased that they nodded agreement. “Consider it done,” Dimitri stated. “However, I will draft the document to state aide from Fhirdiad to Charon, with Gautier and Fraldarius to Galatea. That will free up some Church funding for some of the smaller territories. Will you sign it today?”

“If properly worded with a distinct timeline,” she answered.

Dimitri regarded her carefully for a moment. “Shall we go to my office and work this out?”

Byleth looked at Felix. “I should have known that you weren’t looking to…”

“Just go and take care of business, Byleth,” Felix interrupted now. “We’ll be here when you’re done.”

She nodded and stood to follow Dimitri. “Let’s go, Your Majesty.”

“I wasn’t sure how that was going to go,” Sylvain admitted as the door closed and he and Felix were left alone.

“Me, either,” Felix stated evenly. “She can be pretty adamant about something if she thinks it’s unfair. I know she was thinking we were trying to hold money just to pass the coin amongst ourselves.”

“How could she honestly believe we would do such a thing?” Sylvain handed a bottle of wine to Felix as he waited for an answer.

“I think that was problem,” Felix said as he took a sip from the bottle before handing it back to Sylvain. “She didn’t want to believe it, but when she read the documents that is all she could see.” He lifted a brow now as he looked at Sylvain. “So, did you finally convince Ingrid to actually marry you?”

Sylvain chuckled now as he held up hand with his finger and thumb a scant distance of touching. “This close.”

It was a good hour before the door opened and Dimitri walked in. “She is reading it over one more time,” he said as he looked at Felix. “I honestly did not think it was going to be this difficult to sway her.”

“Yeah, you can’t assume anything with her,” Felix pointed out now. “She is as shrewd with business as she is with battle.”

“You will stay tonight,” Dimitri said now. “It is snowing, and I cannot imagine Byleth wanting to travel back to your estate with her dislike of the cold.”

Felix nodded. “Yeah, we’ll stay.” He glanced at Sylvain now. “You?”

“Yeah, I’ll stick around, too.”

“Perfect,” Dimitri responded. “Mercedes is actually here, as well. When I told her that Byleth was coming for business, she wanted to stay and see her.” He chuckled now. “She has been baking treats for her.”

“Well, that will certainly lighten her mood after all of this business,” Felix said as he turned his head to the door to see Byleth heading in. “All done?”

Byleth smiled. “Yes, all done and signed. It has a shorter time frame than originally requested, mind you.”

Felix frowned. “How much shorter? An effort like this can’t be easily settled in just a couple of weeks.”

“I am aware,” Byleth said as she took her place next to him. “But I did not want this dragging out too long when others need assistance, as well. Should such an agreement leak out to the wrong people, it could cause an uprising, which would completely defeat the entire purpose.”

“It isn’t an unreasonable time frame, Felix,” Dimitri informed now. “Should not be a problem at all.” He stood. “I shall go and be sure dinner arrangements are made and see if I can locate Mercedes.”

“Oh, Mercedes is here?”

“She is,” Dimitri said as he moved to the door. “And she has been baking for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Byleth sat back on the chaise in their sitting room at the Fraldarius estate, the fingers of one hand idly stroking through Felix’s bangs while his head rested in the cradle of her hips as he layed between her legs reading through a document that had arrived by messenger from the castle. Her other hand moved now to point to the document he was reading as she asked, “Is Dimitri asking you to go down to House Rowe’s territory to settle a squabble amongst some of the Lords?”

“Yes.” He tipped his head a bit so he could see her. “I’ll head out once you have to return to the monastery.”

“You know the messenger from Seteth today was sent to request my return,” she softly said as Felix moved to set his papers down on a table next to them.

“I figured as much,” he said as he shifted his position to sit up and turned to coax her into his lap. “I know we have to spend almost as much time apart as we do together, but I don’t have to like it.”

Her eyes wandered over his face as she settled herself into his lap and his arms slipped around her. “I don’t like it either, but we knew this was how it would be.” She smiled now. “It makes the time we do have together all the more special.” 

Pulling her closer, his lips met hers in a slow and passionate kiss before it was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Now what?” he grumbled before yelling for whoever it was to come in. His arms tightened around Byleth as she attempted to move and he shook his head. “Stay right where you are.”

“Excuse me, Duke,” the woman said as she slowly entered, “but a messenger arrived with this envelope from Margrave Gautier.” She smiled at Byleth as she walked closer and handed the envelope to Felix. “Sorry to interrupt, Milady. I know you value your time together when you are here.”

“It’s fine, Ivy,” Byleth said now. “After all, a message from the Margrave cannot just be ignored,” she chided.

“Is there a response for the messenger?” she asked now as she looked at Felix after reading the message. 

“Yes, tell him to tell Sylvain, it’s about damn time.”

The woman smiled now. “Yes, sir.”

Felix looked at Byleth now as Ivy left the room and closed the door. “Ingrid finally said yes.”

Byleth chuckled now. “Well, congratulations to Sylvain and Ingrid,” she said as she dropped a kiss to Felix’s lips. “Shall we celebrate for them?”

“Most definitely.”

Byleth didn’t even bother to stifle the yawn that stretched her mouth as she put the cap on her ink well. It had been a long four weeks since Felix had left her at the monastery after escorting her back, and she missed him terribly, even struggled to sleep a full night without him. Because of this, she found herself having difficulty concentrating at times and decided that another arrangement had to be made to keep them from being parted for so long.

“Lady Byleth,” Seteth began as he entered her office, “I have a couple of items that I need to discuss with you regarding the progress on the plans to re-open the Academy. There is also a request here from Dimitri regarding some funding.” He paused to look at her, his brows lowering now. “Are you feeling all right? Excuse me for saying so, but you look rather tired.”

“I’m fine,” she dismissed. “Just haven’t been sleeping as well as I’d like.” She lifted a brow and gave Seteth a slight smile. “Big, empty bed syndrome.”

Although he felt he shouldn’t, he couldn’t help smiling at her. “Yes, well, I am afraid I cannot help you with that issue.”

She chuckled now as she noticed the slight color rise to his cheeks. “No, you can’t, can you.” She let a sigh escape her now as he sat down opposite her to prepare to discuss the items at hand. “But, you must excuse me if my mind wanders a bit to a certain dark-haired swordsman with a crass way of expressing himself. I do rather miss him.” Her expression turned serious now. “And with that, I need to tell you that I need to find some other arrangement other than being away from him for so long to deal with business here.”

“I understand,” he said now as he smiled at her. “Perhaps, we can wrap things up here in the next week or so and you can send word that you will join him. As for working around your schedule to limit the amount of time you are here, we can talk about ways you may be able to delegate some duties.”

“Have you looked at my calendar? It’s a mess, Seteth,” she said as her hand lifted in frustration. “There’s ceremonies, meetings, and all the other stuff that doesn’t get calendar priority.” Her lips pursed now as she frowned. “It’ll be an entire month before I can get free enough to think about leaving. And Felix is busy with House Rowe and then has some other request from Dimitri to deal with on top of his own territorial obligations.” 

She dropped her head in her hands and drew a deep breath. As she felt tears beginning to well in her eyes, she nearly sank from her chair to hide under her desk rather than let Seteth see her finally breaking.

Seteth looked at her with a sympathetic eye. “I know it must be difficult for the two of you. However, I also know that both of you are strong willed and passionate about your obligations and personal beliefs. It is the reason you are both well suited to each other, is it not?”

Byleth slowly nodded. “It is,” she responded on a sigh. “Still, it doesn’t mean that I don’t feel a hole inside, when we are apart, that only he can fill.”

Realizing that behind her lowered head, her face still hiding behind her hands, she was crying, he found himself almost at a loss for how to react. She had always carried herself with such strength and composure. “Byleth,” he began in a hushed voice, “I had no idea you were so miserable. I greatly apologize for not realizing how difficult juggling your obligations to us with your need to be with Felix is for you.”

Drawing a deep, shaky breath, Byleth lifted her head and looked at him. “I’m sorry, Seteth. I don’t know what came over me,” she offered quietly as she lightly chuckled. “I am not usually so emotional. You know that.”

“Everyone has a breaking point.”

She nodded. “I suppose.” Wiping her hand across her cheek, she slightly smiled. “Don’t you dare tell Felix about this. It never happened.”

He regarded her carefully for a long moment and said, “We can put this off for a bit, if you need a break.” Her head shook as she straightened in her chair, indicating she was ready to do business as usual. “Well, shall we try to occupy your mind with a few of these items?”

“It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” Byleth was saying as she walked with Felix through the monastery on their way upstairs. 

His fingers tightened on her hand. He couldn’t argue with her. It had been six weeks since they had been together. Far too long, he had decided. It would not be this long again. “Long enough for you to go soft on me,” he chided as he referred to their reunion sparring match that he had clearly won without a great deal of effort.

“Well, in my defense,” she began evenly as they cleared the third-floor staircase, “I have not been working with sword in hand as you have. In fact, I haven’t even had time to spar with any of the knights.”

“That’s a damn waste of talent,” he commented as they walked into the bedroom. He quickly took her into his arms and joined his lips with hers. “I don’t want us to be apart so long again,” he quietly said before he claimed her lips again while his arms gathered her closer.

Byleth melted into him feeling whole once again as he held her. Her lips parted and a soft purr sounded in her throat as his tongue dipped into her mouth to swirl with hers. “I love you so much, Felix,” she whispered against his cheek when they parted. “I don’t want to be without you.”

His teeth captured her bottom lip a moment before he sealed a kiss over it. “Tell me you are done here and we can go home.” He relaxed his hold on her enough so he could look at her. “Byleth?”

“I can’t leave until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest,” she pouted now. “But I can push through if I get up early enough and get it all done, maybe, by lunch.”

He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. “Well, hell. That will have to do, won’t it,” he said before scooping her up to carry her to the bed. ‘Tell me you are done for today.”

“I am done for today,” she softly confirmed. “Whether or not there is anything on my desk.”

“I like the sound of that,” he said, still holding her rather than setting her down on the bed. 

“Are you going to just hold on to me all day, or are you going to put me down?”

“I might just hold on to you, even though you feel a bit heavier.” His brow lifted. 

She frowned. “That’s mean,” she pouted. “Put me down.”

He slowly set her down, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Love you.”

She couldn’t help smiling. “I love you, too. Even though you may have just insulted me.”

He lightly chuckled as he kneeled down and began to pull her shoes off. “While you think about it, I’ll just take the lead a bit here.”

“Mmmhmmm, you can deal with those ridiculous thigh-high boots of yours as well.” Her brows furrowed now as he looked at her with a slight smirk. “It doesn’t matter that I actually like the way they look. Love the way they look,” she added quietly as she watched him begin to take them off.

“I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that last part,” he commented as he tossed a long boot toward a chair.

“Good.” She tried to suppress her smile as she watched him unclasp and unbuckle articles of clothing until he had finally stripped to his boxers before returning to assist her in undressing before he coaxed her to sit on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him as he stood between her knees and slowly reached his hands out to slide over her shoulders before he slipped them around to fill each with a breast.

His hands softly held her, his thumbs skated over her nipples. “Why do these feel…bigger,” he posed, not so much a question as it was a thought that had presented itself aloud.

Byleth looked up at him. “You think so, too?” She looked down at his hands as he continued to softly caress her. “I thought it was just me thinking my last few camisoles had shrunk a little bit in the laundry somehow.”

He moved now to kneel in front of her, his hands shifting to her hips as he looked at her. His eyes drifting from hers to study her breasts a moment then drifting lower, to notice her abdomen not quite as flat as she looked when he saw her last. “Byleth,” he began quietly as his hand moved so he could skate his fingers across her abdomen, “are you,” his eyes lifted to hers, “pregnant?”

Her brows shot up. “What? You think?” She watched his head tip to the side as he studied her abdomen. He directed her to stand up as he stepped back, and she watched his face as he carefully studied her. “Felix, you are making me feel really self-conscience. And how would you know this anyway?”

“A life time around Sylvain and his moments of close calls over the years,” he supplied slowly, his eyes noticing slight differences in her body appearance that he may not have even noticed at all if it hadn’t been weeks since they were together. “We’ll consult a physician,” he concluded now before his eyes lifted to hers and his hands guided her to sit on the edge of the bed again.

“But, you think we are going to have a baby?” She watched him kneel down in front of her again, his hands moving to rest on her thighs. 

He nodded with the hint of a smile touching his lips. “I do. And if that is the case,” he said, pausing as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her hips to hug her while his head rested against her stomach, “there will be no more weeks apart. Agree?”

Her hands down to hold his head as he rested it against her. “Agree.” She smiled as she looked at him. “But for now, what are you going to do down there?” 

“Hmmmmm, the possibilities are endless,” he murmured against her as he moved a bit to trail his tongue around her navel. His hand skated upward to softly stroke over her breast before he coaxed her to lay back, pulling her just a bit closer to the edge of the bed as he did so.

Byleth sighed as she felt him softly bite the soft flesh of her inner thigh as he placed her legs over his shoulders while he rested on his knees. When his hands moved to part her and his tongue lashed out through her folds, gooseflesh leapt to her skin. Her head tipped back as she relished the sensations rippling over her.

His tongue parting her, he slightly moaned as her fingers reached down to lightly skitter over his head. Shifting one hand, he slowly eased a finger into her while his tongue began a relentless assault on her clit. He delighted in the sound of her soft gasps and moans while he continued to tease and urge her into release. 

The sounds falling from between her lips hardly sound like her own as she got lost in the heated pleasure coursing through her as his tongue worked over her clit. A soft swear whispered from her lips as her head tipped back, her hands moving to tightly grasp the sheets. Right there, she inwardly cried, knowing the release she desperately wanted was seconds away.

The sweet sounds she made, missed more than she would ever know while they were apart, caused a heated skitter up his spine. She was moments away, he could feel it, hear it in her voice as she arched and groaned under his teasing. When she hit that peak, a high-pitched squeal pouring from her, he softly held her thighs and waited for her to ride out her orgasm before he stood.

Byleth’s eyes, clouded with lust, watched him as he moved between her thighs and, reaching under her hips, hoisted her up as he pushed into her. Bending her legs, she rested her feet against his chest as he thrusted into her. His name easily tumbled from her lips as he thrusted deeply into her, his rhythm slow and steady.

Felix could hardly contain himself as he stared at her through half-lidded eyes, drinking in her beauty. For weeks, he could think hardly of anything but her when he wasn’t dealing with political nightmares and ridiculous skirmishes. Now, as her warmth was engulfing him, her voice was singing in his ears, he realized he could almost cry from the emotion of adoration for her welling within him now that she was in his arms again. “I love you, Byleth,” he said as he poured deeply into her heat.

As his hands carefully lowered her legs and he pulled out of her, he reached down to help her move further onto the bed and slinked himself next to her. Pulling her against him, he held her tightly closing his eyes as her arms wound around him. Once, all he could think of was his sword and becoming stronger and stronger. Now, all that mattered was her. Only her.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix continued to rest his hand on Byleth’s rounded belly as he rested against her. Her backside was nestled comfortably against his hips, her legs folded against his. His brows drew together at the motion he felt moving against his hand while he wondered how she could possibly continue to sleep with such a ruckus going on inside of her. She drew a slow, deep breath and shifted, just slightly but enough for him to know she was awake. His hand lightly skated over her belly as he waited to see if she was truly awake or just drifting back off again.

“Have you been awake long?” she softly asked as her hand moved to rest over hers.

“Long enough to wonder how the hell you can possibly sleep through all of this kicking going on.”

Smiling, she slightly tipped back enough so she could turn her head to look at him. “I guess I am used to it now.” He shifted a bit allowing her to roll to her back and happily join her lips with his. “Good morning.”

His eyes drifted over her face, watching her expression furrow as she worked to roll the rest of the way toward him so she was facing him. “Seems like that was quite the effort,” he pointed out while his fingers pushed her hair from her eyes.

“Honestly, I don’t know how I am going to move at all by the time this baby is due. Just a little more than half way there and look how big I am already,” she pouted. “You know, I heard Sylvain and you talking at the wedding last week.”

He slightly frowned. “Just what did you hear?” Felix was well aware that not everything that was said was all that flattering from her prospective if she heard it most of it. The last thing he wanted was her feelings to be hurt.

She pouted a bit now while her fingers toyed with a lock of his indigo hair. “He said that at the rate I was growing it would be a miracle if I would be able to fit through a door by the time I was due,” she muttered.

“Dammit,” he sighed. “You know you can’t listen to Sylvain.” His hand lifted to cup her chin to hold her face so he could kiss her, his arms moving to hold her close. “Love you,” he murmured against her lips as he kissed her again.

“I love you,” she said against his cheek as she rested against him. “I have to get up and get ready to go to the monastery.” Her eyes closed as she enjoyed just being held in his arms. It was quiet moments like this one that she treasured so much since their schedules seemed to work against them more often than not.

“We, need to get up and get ready to go to the monastery.”

She leaned back enough to look at him. “We? You’re coming with me?”

“I am. I want to be sure you come back home today. I also don’t want you riding on horseback. We’ll take a carriage.”

“Felix, why?”

“Indulge me,” he said as he stared at her. Her expression grew accusatory for some reason so he decided he had better explain. “If your horse should spook and you were thrown off, I would never be able to live with that, okay?”

She couldn’t help the smile that stretched her lips while her heart swelled. “Aww, Felix. I really do love you, so much.”

“I also don’t want you stressing out the horse with your weight,” he chided now, chuckling as she swatted him while she moved to get up. 

“Felix,” Manuela called as she saw him leaving Byleth’s office.

“Hello, Manuela. Need something?”

“Can you come into my office for a minute,” she said now. “I would like to talk to you.”

Felix walked into Manuela’s office and watched her close the door. “Is that really necessary?”

She walked over to her chair as she gestured to the one opposite her. “I just didn’t want us to be overheard.” She chuckled at his expression. “Oh, nothing as sinister as what may have just crossed your mind, Felix.” She drew a deep breath. “Actually, I just wanted to talk to you about Byleth a moment.”

“What about her?”

“Has her midwife expressed any concerns?” Manuela watched his brows draw together. “I don’t mean to pry, mind you. I was just wondering if she has said anything about the size of this baby since Byleth seems to be rather large. Unless, of course, her expected date is sooner than she has let on.”

Felix regarded Manuela for a long moment before saying, “She is hoping that she appears bigger because Byleth is of small stature. The baby is very active.” He watched her slowly nod, but her expression didn’t lighten. This made him a bit uneasy. “What is your take?”

“Well, I haven’t examined her, mind you. But, I just hope that this baby is not too big.”

“Too big,” he repeated evenly. “If it is?”

Manuela stared at him. “I shouldn’t say anything, Felix. I am not her physician and have not examined her.”

“But you have said something, Manuela. You started this so you damn well better finish it.”

“It could be a difficult delivery, Felix. Perhaps, you should have a strong healer present. Just in case.”

His brows drew together in concern now. “Do you want to be on hand?”

“I was actually thinking of Flayn,” Manuela said now. “She is superior to me, but if Seteth doesn’t agree, I will gladly come.”

Felix stood now. “Come on. Let’s go talk to Seteth.”

“Oh, all right.” Manuela stood. “I appreciate you taking my concerns to heart, Felix.”

“So, is there something you might want to share with me? Like, why you have lined up Manuela and Flayn to be at the delivery?” Byleth was asking as she and Felix rode back from the monastery.

“I have arranged for them to be there, yes,” he answered.

“But why? I don’t understand why you would do such a thing.”

He looked at her now. “Because it won’t hurt having a couple of healers on hand, just in case.”

“In case of what?”

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, he was hoping he would be able to explain this decision to her without her having heard about it on her own. Seteth must have let the cat out of the bag. 

“Felix, in case of what?” she repeated in a more demanding tone. “Just what is going on that is not being shared with me?”

“Manuela is concerned that the baby might be difficult for you to deliver given your size,” he stated evenly. “It’s just a precaution, Byleth.”

“And how do you think Isabelle will feel about us bringing healers into the birth without first discussing it with her?”

Felix looked at Byleth for a long moment. “I’ll talk to her.”

“You just make sure you don’t offend her while doing it, Felix Fraldarius. We do not have the time to be searching for another midwife of her expertise.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Mmmmhmmm. Just see that you do.”

Byleth drew a long deep breath as she rested back on the sofa trying to concentrate on the document in her hand. Even breathing was becoming an effort anymore as she adjusted herself a bit, leaning to the side while pushing a pillow under her belly.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Byleth?” Ivy asked as she looked at Byleth with a sorrowful expression. 

Green eyes lifted to the slender, middle-aged woman. “Actually, I would love a bit of conversation that has nothing at all to do with political requests or how huge my belly has become.” 

Ivy chuckled as she sat down and smiled at Byleth. “I know that load has been an awful lot for you to deal with, my dear. I will gladly pass a bit of time with you before Felix comes along to escort you to dinner.”

Byleth set her document down on the sofa next to her. “You have known Felix for a long time, haven’t you?”

She nodded. “I began to work here when Felix was about ten or so.”

“Really? So, Glenn was still alive then?” Byleth had never talked to anyone about Felix’s brother other than a quick mention here or there by Dimitri, Ingrid, Sylvain, and the bit of conversation with Lord Rodrigue. 

Ivy nodded. “Oh, yes.” A sad smile touched her lips. “Sir Glenn was a driven and talented swordsman. He became a royal guard knight at just 15.” She paused a moment before continuing, “Glenn was a rather headstrong and abrupt young man. But Felix idolized him. They spent so much time together when Glenn wasn’t training or challenging other knights.”

“Sounds a lot like Felix, actually,” Byleth pointed out.

“Ah, well, when Glenn was killed in that awful attack on the royal family, young Felix changed.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Felix was a happy boy. He and King Dimitri, Ingrid, and Sylvain were always spending time together when they could. When he wasn’t with them, Felix was with Glenn. He was devastated when his brother was killed. Everything changed. Lord Rodrigue, proud that his son had saved young Prince Dimitri as required of a royal knight, was seen by Felix to not care that Glenn died.” She looked at Byleth. “Such was not the case, but Felix did not want to hear it. He built up a wall around himself that he let few penetrate and withdrew from his father. Oddly enough, his personality began to mirror his brother’s in many ways.”

“And now?”

Ivy smiled. “Well, he is certainly a bit rough around the edges, but I see the qualities of young Felix showing through more and more.” She watched Byleth push her hand against her belly. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“Always,” Byleth answered with a chuckle. “Honestly, with four or five weeks left yet, I just don’t think I can take much more of this.”

She gave Byleth a sympathetic look as she offered, “I know this cannot be easy for you, but I so look forward to a new generation of the Fraldarius family gracing this estate again. It has been far too long since there have been little ones and laughter filling the halls.” 

The door opened, drawing their attention as Felix entered. His eyes looked at the two women now staring back at him. “Dare I ask?”

Ivy chuckled as she stood. “Just some girl talk, Duke.”

“Ivy, knock off the damn Duke business,” Felix said as she laughed now. He knew she only called him that to get a rise out of him.

“This wife of yours is a joy, Felix.” She patted him on the cheek as she headed to the door. “You did good winning her over.”

“I’m so glad you approve,” he teased as she continued to chuckle while closing the door. He turned his attention to Byleth now. “So, how are you feeling, love?”

She smiled at him as he moved her documents and sat beside her. He rarely used an endearment for her, so when he actually did so, she appreciated it all the more. “I’m okay.” She watched his brows skeptically lift. “Really. I am doing as well as I can considering there is so much more of me anymore.” 

“Soon, it will be over,” he said as his hand moved to rest on her belly.

“Not so much movement today,” she quietly informed. “It seems like everything kind of shifted the passed few days. I like to think I can almost take a full, deep breath.”

“Perhaps, I should send a message to Manuela and Flayn to be at the ready.”

Byleth nodded. “Couldn’t hurt. Especially since I am feeling a bit crampy?”

“What? Since when?”

“Since Ivy and I began talking, and again when you came into the room.” She nodded as his eyes narrowed at her. “Honest. I just started to feel some uncomfortable tightening. Probably nothing, because it still isn’t time yet.”

“Well, damn,” he said as he stood. “I’ll send messengers and then be right back to help you get where you need to be.”

“But, Felix, it’s probably nothing. Too early.” She watched him walk to the door and then turn back to look at her. “Go ahead and send the messengers, if it will make you feel better. I’ll be here when you get back. Promise.”

He nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. Now go.”


	8. Chapter 8

Felix watched Isabelle as she talked to Manuela while he sat next to Byleth as she tried to relax between pains. He wanted to hear what they were saying to each other, but as expected, they were talking in such hushed tones, he couldn’t hear a word. Turning his attention back to Byleth, his face softened at seeing her looking as if she had fallen asleep. 

“Excuse me, Duke,” Isabelle said in a quieted voice as she approached. “I am just going to step out for a bit to help my assistant gather a few more items we may need. Manuela is going to come along and also check to see if the other healer, Flayn, has arrived as yet.” She gave him a slight smile now. “Do not fret, everything is progressing normally at this point. We have some time yet.”

He slightly nodded understanding and watched as they left the room. Turning his attention back to Byleth, he smiled as he saw her looking at him. “I thought you were sleeping,” he said, his fingers slightly tightening on her hand he had continued to hold.

“Not really,” she answered. “Just resting a bit.” Her tongue slowly slid over her lips to moisten them. Her brows drew together as she felt a pain beginning to grow, causing her to grunt in discomfort while her fingers tightened on his. “Oh, this is…..damn unpleasant,” she huffed.

Seeing her in pain that he had no control over assisting her with twisted his heart. “I…don’t know what to do to help you,” he softly confessed.

She lightly chuckled as she let out a cleansing breath. “There isn’t a thing you can do, Felix.” Her eyes met his, seeing his anguish reflected in their depths. “Don’t fret, so,” she said. “I just need to push through, and we’ll have a beautiful baby for all the effort.”

Felix couldn’t help smiling at her now as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you.”

The door opened drawing their attention as Isabelle walked in with her assistant, Manuela, and Flayn, all of them carrying supplies of some kind or another. “How are you doing?” Isabelle asked.

“Fine, except for this pain that likes to come and go,” Byleth answered smiling at Isabelle’s slight laughter.

“Another one while we were gone?”

Byleth nodded. “Stronger than the last.” She looked over at Flayn now. “Hello, Flayn. Thank you for being on hand.”

“It is my pleasure,” Flayn answered. “Brother is here as well, visiting with King Dimitri and Sylvain.”

“Well, I hate to say it, Duke, but it is time that we need to attend to business here.” Isabelle set down her supplies and looked at Felix. “We will keep you informed as things progress. I promise.”

Felix looked at Byleth now as he slowly stood, still holding her hand. She pulled him, and he lowered to kiss her. “You got this,” he said quietly.

She smiled at him, noticing his eyes looking as if they were about to well. “I’ll do my best,” she said. “Don’t worry. Love you, Felix Fraldarius.”

“Love you, Byleth Eisner Fraldarius.” He straightened. “I gotta go,” he said and turned.

Sylvain noticed Felix come out of the room and close the door as he stepped into the hall on his way to the kitchen. He carefully watched his friend lean his hand on the wall as his head lowered. “Felix,” he slowly said as he took a few steps closer, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered as he continued to stare at the floor. “It’s just hard to see her in so much pain, you know?” Sylvain was the only person he would confide in so freely.

Reaching up, Sylvain’s hand came to rest on Felix’s shoulder. “Yeah, but she is a strong lady, Fe. She’ll be fine.”

Felix turned his head and looked at his best friend now. “Then why the hell do we need to have healers here? Isabelle didn’t even question the suggestion, just readily agreed.” His eyes widened as he heard Byleth’s voice cry out beyond the door. 

“Come on, Fe,” Sylvain coaxed now. “Let’s go pass some time with the others away from this door. You standing out here listening to her isn’t going to help or change what is going on in there.” He waited a moment for Felix to move away. When he didn’t, he repeated, “Let’s go, Fe.”

Dimitri looked up as Sylvain and Felix entered the room. “How is she doing?”

“Fine, I guess,” Felix answered. “It’s not going to be easy,” he added as he walked over and sat down in the corner. He looked at Seteth now. “Thanks, for coming and allowing Flayn to assist if needed. I know it isn’t easy to just leave the monastery.”

“You are most welcome, Felix,” Seteth answered. “It is the very least we could do. Flayn was very excited about being able to be present for the birth.”

“Weren’t you going to check on Ingrid and Mercedes in the kitchen, Sylvain?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Sylvain answered. “I got side-tracked when I noticed Felix come out. I’ll go now.” As he turned to head out, he nearly ran into Mercedes entering the room with a tray of refreshments. Ingrid was right behind her carrying a couple of bottles of wine. “Whoa, that was almost a messy collision,” he said as he took the tray.

“It was definitely a close one,” Mercedes said and smiled as she noticed Felix. “Hello, Felix. I guess you being here means things have progressed now.” She watched him mutely nod. “Don’t worry. She will be fine and soon you will have a beautiful little baby in the family.”

“Little?” Sylvain teased now. “Judging by the size of Byleth, I would say the baby is going to be sizable one.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Felix grumbled as he threw a candlestick at Sylvain, getting a chuckle from everyone as Sylvain barely escaped being hit.

“Don’t be mean, Syl,” Ingrid scolded. “Byleth couldn’t help how the baby was growing. Since she is rather early, perhaps, the projected date was actually wrong.”

“If that is the case,” Mercedes began now as she sat down next to Dimitri, “that would explain her size.”

“Certainly would,” Seteth agreed. “It would also make this just a normal delivery with no need for healers.” He looked at Felix now and smiled. “I am sure everything will go smoothly, and we will be celebrating the birth of a healthy baby soon.”

Felix moved to grab a bottle of wine and sat back down. Foregoing a glass, he tipped the bottle to his lips and took a long sip before looking at everyone carefully watching him. “What?”

“Gonna just suck down that bottle there by yourself, Fe?” Ingrid asked.

Felix nodded. “I probably will. You gonna eat that whole damn plate of food by yourself?” he asked as he looked at the plate Ingrid held that was loaded with several different items and treats.

“Listen you, I—”

“Let us try not to offend those here that are not used to these squabbles amongst ourselves,” Dimitri interrupted now. He looked at Seteth now as his fingers tightened on Mercedes’ hand, “We have been quite a lively bunch with little held back since we were children. It would be best if we could keep ourselves in check a bit with Seteth and Mercedes present,” he added as he looked at Ingrid and Felix.

“Seems to me that Felix is the one that is causing trouble,” Ingrid said as she pushed a cookie into her mouth.

“Let it go, Ingrid,” Sylvain said now, frowning as Ingrid smacked his arm.

“You are supposed to be on my side now, Sylvain!”

Felix stood and headed out the door. He could see the door to the birthing room from the chair he had been seated in, his reason for choosing to sit there. It had opened, and he was quickly moving to get the update from the assistant. He was happy that it was Manuela that came out instead.

“Things are going well, Felix,” Manuela said as she closed the door behind her. “She has moved along rather quickly. Isabelle has noticed a couple of interesting things as the labor has progressed.”

“What does that mean, interesting?”

“Well, at first, she was considering that she had miscalculated the due time. Now, she isn’t so sure.” Manuela smiled now. “I have probably said more than I should have, Felix, but rest assured that Byleth is doing well considering we still may be dealing with a sizable baby,”  
Felix pointed a finger at Manuela. “You just make sure she isn’t struggling or suffering in pain, Manuela. I can’t…” his lips compressed as he realized that there were no words to convey his concerns properly or how important Byleth was to him.

Manuela’s hand reached out and rested on Felix’s forearm. “Rest assured that Flayn and I will do our best to help her if, and when, she needs it.” She watched him nod before giving his arm a slight squeeze and retreating back into the room.

Dimitri looked up as Felix came back in. “Any news?”

Felix shook his head. “Not really. Just that things are progressing.” His brows drew together. “Manuela said that Isabelle has noticed a couple of things that seem rather interesting,” his voice took on a slowed tone as he considered what this could mean.

“Did she say what they were?” Mercedes asked now.

Felix shook his head.

“Well, that is almost unsettling,” Sylvain commented.

“Sylvain,” Ingrid admonished.

He looked at her. “Sorry, but it seems she should have kept that to herself if she wasn’t going to elaborate, don’t you think?”

Sucking a deep breath, Felix walked over and plopped himself back into his chair. His eyes fixated on the closed door separating him from Byleth and this life changing event.

“Everything will be fine, Felix,” Ingrid said now as she laced her fingers with Sylvain’s in an attempt to feel a bit of security herself. She glanced at Sylvain as he tightened his fingers on her hand. “I’m sure there will be a healthy new baby soon, and Byleth and you will be proud new parents.”

It seemed like hours before Felix saw the door slowly open and heard the whimper of a baby. He wasted no time getting to his feet and meeting Manuela as she stepped into the corridor holding a tiny baby. He stared at the baby a moment before looking at Manuela. “It’s so small,” he said expecting a large baby, he was taken aback by the small size.

“How beautiful!” Mercedes said as she looked at the dark-haired infant. “Boy or girl?”

Manuela chuckled. “This one is a boy,” she said as she looked at Felix and stepped aside to allow the assistant to join her, holding another infant.

“Whoa! Jackpot, buddy!” Sylvain exclaimed.

Felix’s eyes widened as he stared at the second baby. “Two?” He looked at Manuela. “She had two?”

Nodding, Manuela said, “Twins, Felix. No wonder she was so big.” She stepped closer to him now to hand him his son. “Take your son, Felix. Perhaps, Sylvain would like to take your daughter.”

“The hell you say,” Felix said. “Sylvain, you take the boy. I will take my daughter.” As he took the dark-haired little girl, Felix looked at Manuela. “How is Byleth?”

“She is thrilled, tired, and sore. Flayn is just doing a bit of healing to help her feel more comfortable.” She looked at Seteth now. “Thank you for allowing her to help, Seteth. She was so excited to witness the birth of these twins.”

“Happy to help in any way we could.” Seteth smiled as he looked at the babies. “I bet Flayn will never forget this occasion.”

“Well, we need to tend to a few more things and then you can come in and see Byleth,” Manuela said now as she took one of the babies and the assistant took the other. “It won’t be long. Congratulations, Felix.”

“Thanks,” he said as he watched them step back into the room and close the door again. He looked at his friends as they all began to clamor their congratulations while his brain processed that he was now the father of twins.

Byleth smiled at Felix as he slowly entered the room, the babies sleeping side by side in the bassinette next to the bed. She watched him as he stopped to look at them a moment before turning to sit beside her on the bed before leaning in to cup her cheek with one hand while his lips claimed hers. “I love you, Byleth,” he quietly said. “I hope you are not feeling too bad after all of the work you just went through.”

“I feel wonderful.” Her hand reached out to take his while she looked over at the bassinette. “Looks like we have our work cut out for us, Daddy.” She chuckled at his expression. “I love you, Felix.”

He couldn’t help smiling at her. “One of each. You always manage to excel, don’t you?” He lightly rested his hand on her belly. “But seriously, are you feeling okay? That had to be a lot of work.”

“I am fine, Felix. Really.” She drew a deep breath. “Isabelle said I need to take things slow and only lift one baby at a time, but I should be just fine. She’ll be back in a bit.” Her hand lifted to brush his bangs from his eyes. “So, we get to use both names, don’t we.”

He nodded. “We do.”

“Felicia and Glynn. Perfect.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
